This invention relates to a fluorescent lantern, and, more particularly, to a fluorescent lantern in which the fluorescent tubes can be removed merely by rotating and lifting the cover of the lantern and withdrawing the fluorescent tubes.
Fluorescent lanterns generally include a base, a globe supported by the base, and a top supported by the globe. One or more fluorescent tubes are supported by the base and the top, and light emitted by the fluorescent tubes shines through the globe.
The fluorescent tubes must be replaced form time to time because the tubes burn out or break. Heretofore, replacement of the fluorescent tubes generally required removal of one or more screws or other fastening means before the fluorescent tubes could be removed and replaced. After the fluorescent tubes were replaced, the screws had to be resecured.
The invention permits the fluorescent tubes to be removed simply by rotating and removing a cover which is removably attached to the top of the lantern and then withdrawing the tubes upwardly from the top. The fluorescent tubes are slidably supported in sockets in the base of the lantern and in openings in the top of the lantern. Flexible and resilient tabs or a metal plate in the cover make electrical contact with the fluorescent tubes when the cover is attached to the top, and the metal plate is connected to a power source in the base by a rod which extends between the top and the base and which clamps the top, the globe, and the base together. The base includes a battery compartment for an electric battery, and the battery compartment is closed by a cover which is removably attached to the base. The battery can be replaced simply by rotating and removing the cover from the base.